User talk:Teliis
About My Articles As a pre-emptive move here, I'll go ahead answer a few questions that may arise. * The reason I showed up here is because I got in a nice big war with Wikipedia about putting campaign and character information there. So I searched around and found you guys. * My first move will be to just toss up what source I was able to save before they deleted everything and banned me, which is a basic outline of one of the heroes a player-character had from the campaign. So if you're questioning the substance at the moment, don't worry, all the "under construction tags" will be replaced with actual content soon enough and there will be more to the whole campaign setting and such eventually. =D *Your most welcome here, Teliis. Feel free to contribute your campaign to the other creations on this site. We are not very restrictive here (besides the usual things like explicit or racist content and so on, well you name it...), so let loose your creativity. If you are experiencing any troubles (we do have problems with spammers and vandals from time to time) or have any questions, just ask KainNiemand or Belnifore (well, that's me). The one thing, I would ask you to, is that you make an entry on our English startpage where you shortly introduce your site (and refer to the language it is written in). It's important for orientation of newbies and our organization of this wikicity. Thanks and a warm welcome! BelniFore 09:32, 8 March 2006 (UTC) *Hello and welcome. I'm not surprised that character information and campaign settings for rpgs aren't welcome on wikipedia. They're a real-world encyclopedia after all. Fictional content is what Wkicities are for. Once you start contributing to RPG Wicicity, please categorize your pages so that the various projects on RPG can be told apart. You're also welcome to clean up spam if you notice any or to contribute to the other projects if you like. Don't bother with too many "unter construction" tags, it's better to add content as you go along. Good editing! KainNiemand 11:46, 8 March 2006 (UTC) *Thanks for the welcome guys! I figured Wikipedia would not have a blast with it, but I tried anyways and got into some arguments with the admins responsible for deletion about what makes things notable and relevant. As subjective and loosely defined as their regulations on such things goes, they really should allow for serious fictional entries that don't have any published sources. Those entries very well may go somewhere because of the Wiki entry about them. Another suggestion of course would be to make an entire Wiki page dedicated to keeping those sorts of things together (I realise Wikicities here does that to an extent, but with the acceptance issue and relevance to the community stuff it makes it kind of hard.) Anyways, I ramble. Thanks again for the warm welcome! I read the categorisation notes on another page in here, so I'll make sure to keep that in mind, and I'll see you around the Wiki =) Teliis 21:18, 8 March 2006 (UTC)